The Rose of a Courier
by Renegade Saint
Summary: Trapped in a new world and entrusted with a valuable treasure Crow, Courier Six must make sure that this "package" can save this world. An RWBY AU With the Courier as a Dad
1. Ch1: New World Blues

A man was drinking atop a rock from an old worn out flask that had the number 21 in bright yellow. He was wearing a black sleeveless duster with an Old Flag design on the back, over an armor-like shirt with a black pair of pants and combat boots. He had black graying hair that was kept short with a short rough beard, he was slightly tan with steel colored eyes that screamed "wary".

The man was looking up at the sky and he was wondering one thing.

"Why is damn sky red?" he asked himself taking a swig from the flask and putting it away. "Guess I'll never know sticking around here." He said jumping off the rock and began to walk in the direction he thought was north.

==)

The quite had never bothered him even now when the world was unnaturally quite he kept marching on when suddenly he heard a gunshot away from to the east, the man reached into his duster and pulled out a custom made 45. Auto Pistol with a snakeskin grip with Greek text that translated into "And the light shineth in darkness and the darkness comprehended it not."

"Let's hope that you won't have to be used." He said walking towards the gunshots.

When he reached the place where he heard the gunshot the man nearly froze as he saw a woman with black and red hair fighting what the man would describe as a demon of a woman sent from hell itself. They were both heavenly wounded as he could tell that the cloak one of them wore was once white was now stained red with blood. The other woman was wearing a black dress that had several large cuts and had some sort of black energy oozing from them.

The man had a gut feeling that the woman in black was the one he had to shot at, for when she was about to attacked the clocked woman he took aim and pulled the trigger three times and each one managed to hit the demon taking her attention away from the cloaked woman and stared at him with her vile red eyes filled with hatred.

"How dare you!" She yelled at the man.

The clocked woman then took the opportunity to attack with the rest of might as the man saw her eye began to glow a bright silver and some sort of energy moved into the weapon as she cleaved into the demon.

The demon then lets out a sharp cry and backed away, the wound covered in light and disappeared into out of thin air.

After seeing this the man took a second to regain his composer as the cloaked woman collapsed, the man then ran over to the woman and propped her up.

"Don't die on me." The man said pulling out a strange syringe with a red liquid in it and injected it to where the largest wound.

The woman then took a large gasp of air and looked around frantically. "Ruby!" She said as loud as she could trying to get up but was too injured.

"Whoa, calm down. You lost a lot of blood and you shouldn't be moving so much." The man told her. But she didn't listen and with what little strength she had regained she managed to get up and stumble towards a log.

She would have fallen again if the man did not catch her. "Hold on. I'll get that for you." He told her laying the woman down on the ground before walking over to the log and was surprised at what he saw. A little baby girl with the same black and red hair as the woman warped in a red blanket.

The man then carefully garbed the girl and brought it over to the woman as quickly as he could. She held her hands out and the man gave the mother her babe as the child started to cry but was quickly soothed by the mother.

"She beautiful." The man said as he began to take notice of the wounds that the woman had received knowing that what little medical supplies he had wouldn't be enough, she was going to die.

"She is. Got a lot of both her mom and dad in her." The woman said looking up at the man noticing the look on his face and gave him a sad smile. "My name is Summer."

The man was quiet for a moment like he was contemplating something before he spoke. "I'm Crow."

Summer then let out a small giggle. "That a more common name then I realized then."

Crow the gave a small if sad chuckle. "If you say so."

"I'm don't have long do I?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Your wounds are too great for my meager supplies." He answered. "I'm sorry."

"Then I guess that I must ask you something and you may call it insane." She began and with the last of her strength handed Crow the babe. "This is Ruby, my daughter and I ask you a complete stranger to look after her? At least until you find her father"

Crow was shocked at this. "Why would you trust me with something like this," he said afraid to take the child from her.

She just gave him a smile and said. "Your eyes, despite the hardness I see they are kind and caring."

As much as Crow wanted to deny her request he couldn't resent that look in her silver eyes and carefully took the child from her. "I'll watch after her as if she was my own."

"Thank...you..Crow." Where the last words that the woman called Summer said. And they were a man she did not know, who she entrusted her beloved daughter to only by what she saw in his eyes.

Crow then dug her a grave and placed her and her weapon in it and put up a small hastily made cross to serve as a headstone and garbed his new package and made a track towards the direction he thought was civilization and by luck or the grace of God above he had found some.

Crow, also known as Courier Six, would soon learn that the experiment that the Think Tank had conducted had sent him to a world not his own. But one of Bloody Evaluation and the "demons" known as Grimm that caused the people to hide behind two wall, one an actual wall and the other Huntsmen and Huntresses who killed the demons.

Crow never managed to find the baby's family and after a year with her, he stooped looking for she had stolen the old drifter's heart. He set up shop in the Kingdom of Vale and started taking odd jobs to support him and his new daughter.

However, no matter how good things got, no matter how much happiness he experienced. Crow had a feeling that a war was coming. And no matter what world you're in, war never changes.

==)

A.N: Well I know I should be writing on my other stories and not be writing on two new ones but damn it I was inspired and this was the result of watching Oxhorn lore videos and reading "Of Light, Fire, and Flowers" by Zeak106.

So I give you an RWBY AU where my Courier Six becomes a dad to Ruby.

As always constructive criticism is wanted

Next Chapter: Nursing The Garden

P.S: Crow was my Courier's name way before I started to watch RWBY. It's tribal.


	2. Ch 2: Nursing The Garden

==)

If Crow hadn't had to worry about the baby in his arms he would have stood and fought ageist the demons that had been chasing him and the young Ruby. But in fear that shooting would cause the baby to cry and cause some damage to he young ears he just decided to run.

"Damn it!" Crow yelled jumping over a log as the wolf-like one just went throw it without even flinching. "God please help us in this time of need." The Courier silence prayed.

And it seemed that he was answered as he had found a cave which he could find safety in and ducked into it for safety.

After a moment passed Crow looked down at the young Ruby and noticed that the babe was asleep and a smile came to his face. "You're a quiet little one." He said softly. "That means your going to be loud growing up. I don't envy whose going to have to raise you." Crow will one day regret saying that but at that moment a realization came to him. "Oh damn. Summer didn't give me give me his name, not even a last one if they even had one would have help." The Courier's voice was a bit loader almost enough to steer the baby out of her peaceful sleep. "Sorry, Ruby."

After a few minutes of rest, the Wastlander picked the babe up and began to make his way towards what he had hope been a road. However, on his way, his luck with the babe had finally had enough as she began to squirm in his arms and took a large breath.

"Oh god, please Ruby no!" The Courier pleaded to no avail as the babe let out a loud cry. "Damn it!" Cried the Courier, drawing "A Light Shining in The Darkness" from under his coat knowing that as long as the babe did cry there was nowhere he could hide.

It didn't take long for three of the Wolf-like Demons to find the two.

"You won't take use you pathetic excuse for a Deathclaw!" Crow insulted as the leader of the pack rushed towards the Courier and jumped into the air to pounce the two, and before Crow could put two slugs into the beast a loud shot was fired and the Grimm no longer had a head.

"What the," Crow said as he header a woman's voice yell out at him.

"What the hell are you doing out here so close to the fucking Badlands!" Crow turned around and saw someone standing on one of the trees with a large rifle, they had a large cloak on so Crow couldn't make out any details. "And, and is that a fucking baby?! And I thought my parents were bad!"

Taking advantage of the confused Grimm pulled the trigger four times and put two bullets into the skulls masks of each. "Trust me this wasn't what I had planned for today!" Crow yelled back at the woman as Ruby let out another cry.

"Look right now that kid your carrying is the best thing to attract the Grimm! So what I need you to do is head north where my evac is!" She ordered.

"And I should trust you!?" Crow yelled out before he heard a large roar.

"You don't have much of a choice handsome!" She made a point.

"Fine! But you best cover us ya hear!" The Courier yelled out making is way north.

"That the point dumbass." She muttered but load enough for Crow to hear.

==)

True to her word there was a strange looking Vertabrid with its pilot outside who heard Ruby's crying and pulled his sidearm out and pointed it at Crow.

"Who are you? Why do you have a baby? Wheres Ash?" He asked in rapid fire.

"Look I just.." Before Crow could get out a word the women known as Ash had arrived at the evac point firing her rifle into the forest.

"Jay, what the hell do you think your doing!? Get back in the Bullhead and get me and this idiot out of here!" She yelled at the now named Jay.

"What about the mission?" He asked getting into the cockpit.

"Mission failed! Couldn't find the damn thing!" She yelled making the babe cry out even louder.

"Ah look what you fucking did!" Crow yelled out over the crying and only adding to the stress in the area.

"Just shut up and get in the damn Bullhead!" She snapped back at the Courier and he complied to tired to argue back.

==)

After safely getting in the air the stress didn't leave as Ruby was still crying, with Crow trying his best to calm her.

"Why are you still crying? You weren't like this a few hours ago."

The woman who still had not removed her clock seemed to have something to say. "It's your own fault bringing your kid out here."

"Look, sister, first off I just sorta showed up after some complications, second the kid ain't mine I found her and her mom out in the forest!" Crow yelled at her.

"D..did you steal her!?" She asked reaching for her rifle.

"No, I didn't. And before you blow my head off you must know that her mother was heavily injured after fighting one of those Grimm and asked me to look after and try and find her family! And I would appreciate it if you stop fucking yelling at me and calling me an idiot!" Crow yelled out and then tried to both calm him and the babe down.

A moment of just silence happened between the two as the babe still let out her cry despite the Courier's best efforts.

Ash then sighed and held her hands. "Here let me I hold her."

Crow looked at the woman with a protective look. "And why should I do that?" Crow asked always wary when dealing with the most dangerous thing out in the waste. "I don't trust you and it's clear that since I have yet to see what you look like under the hood you clearly trust me less."

"Oh, I see." She said as she proceeded to take off the hood of her cloak.

What Crow saw was a woman in her early 30's with tan almost red skin, her eyes where hazel and sharp like the riffelwoman she was, her hair was a bright red held up in a ponytail that if undone would come down to her back, under her hood she also wore a headband which Crow thought was to keep the sun out of her eyes and not hamper her vision, but what caught him off guard was a pair the set of animal ears that where on her head.

"There is that better now Mister I-Don't-Know-Your-Name." She said reaching her hands back out for the babe.

The Courier just sighed and handed Ash the babe as her once hard face turned soft and almost motherly.

"Hay their little cub how are you." She then proceeded to calm Ruby down and even played with her filling the air with childish giggles.

Crow found himself smiling at the two before he took a much-needed breath. "Crow."

Ash stooped playing with Ruby and looked at the now calm Courier.

"My name. Its Crow and that is Ruby if your wondering. The only info I got from the babe." He informed the animal woman.

"Oh, well I'm Ashlyn Crevan but most call me Ash." She introduced herself and held out her free hand which Crow took before she went back to playing with the babe. "And unfortunately for you, I have some bad news. Ruby is a popular name right now and without the last name you have a hell of a search ahead of ya Crow."

"Great. I'll add that to my current list of problems, seeing as I don't have a place of operations, no money and that I have to take care of the kid! Lord give me the strength to face the obstetrical you put in front of me." Crow let out now knowing that this task would be even more difficult then it knows was.

"Wait a minute you're homeless and you don't have any cash and you decided to take the kid anyway! What the hell is wrong with you Crow!" Ash yelled at him causing Ruby to cry until she was quickly calmed down.

"Look I'm a drifter and as I said before I didn't plan on finding an injured woman and her kid okay," Crow said in his defiance.

After a moment of silence that even the babe could read Ash just shook her head and looked at Six with both annoyance and pity in her sharp eyes. "Look when we get back to Vale how about..." She took a breath. "You and Ruby crash at my apartment." She said as Crow gave her a questioning look which caused her to blush a bit. "Only until you find her dad or you get enough cash to get your own place and no more understand!"

Crow, despite popular belief back home, is no fool and would usually not accepts this act of kindness as out in the waste trusting strangers is a good way to get yourself killed and knew that someone's home is the most dangerous places to be. But Crow had weighed is options and if he was alone he would decline but with Ruby as young as she is now it would be bad to go it alone. And believe that if this woman did mean them harm then Crow believed he could take her. Besides he never lost a fair fight.

"Thanks, Ash, Me and Ruby appreciate it," Crow said

"Hey don't thank me yet you got to pay next month's rent." And that when Crow found the kicker.

_)

(15 years later)

The Capital City of Vale is many things. Generally peaceful if one doesn't get involved with the city's underground that is, Amazing nightlife and as stated before peaceful if the underground or a violent drunk isn't involved and then theirs the fact that Vale is one of the best places to find weapons or dust of any kind and one shop is usual I a town favorite for both "Dust-Link Kiln" which is conveniently opened 24/7

"Okay old man where do you want me to do with this boxes?" A young girl asked while carrying said boxes.

"Put it in the back and when you're done you can head home. Don't want to overwork you know." The old but muscular man replied.

"I can still have that weapons magazine right?" She asked as the old man sighed.

"I already said you can take it just bring it up when you're done."

"Kay." She replied walking towards the back.

"And don't forget your stuff this time, I don't want to have you call having a panic attack again!" He yelled only getting a raspberry in return

The old yet ripped man then sighed as the bell rung and his attention was turned to a ginger-haired man in a bowler hat a white suit with 5 faceless goons walked up to the counter.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late in the evening?" The Bowler Hat Guy said as one of the goons pointed a gun at the old man's face.

"You know there are five good reasons why you're not going to get out of hea unsacved." He said unflinchingly.

"Oh, and why is that?" The Hat Man asked

"Well.." Was all he managed to get out as a loud gunshot was heard and the man who had pointed at the old man was now on the ground with a shot throe his shoulder and bleeding. The Man and his goons turned to where the shot was heard and saw a young girl around the age of 15 with a large rifle pointing at them.

She wore black jeans with the denim covering the knees about to look worn out and a holster that seemed to carry a large knife of sort, she had black boots with red accents she wore a red leather jacket with black buttons and zippers over a light gray shirt , and a red scarf that goes down to her waist with a hood attached to it that had a symbol of a blackbird carrying a rose. She had short black and red hair and was slightly pale, with sharp and striking silver eyes that screamed: "I'm going to wreck you!"

"She the third reason." He finished as she pulled the bolt on her gun loading another round from the clip.

The Bowler Hat Man then pulled out a cigar and lit it. "Well?" He asked taking a puff. "Get her." He said as the smoke came out of his mouth.

The men still were shaken up by the fact that their buddy was just shot complied as they were not yet paid and did not want to piss off their employer, did as he said and rushed at the girl with their blades drawn.

Big. Mistake. She then fired the shot she had loaded into the shoulder of the guy leading the charge dropping him, seeing as the other three guys where still charging and in way to close of a range to properly use her riffle she tossed it on he back and pulled out a large curved knife that seamed to have trigger on the handle and met her attackers head on, when she got close got close enoffe to the seconded (third?) attacker she blocked his incoming blade with her and quikle punched him in the gut casueng him to bend over in pain and drop his weapon. Not wasting any time she garbed the guy by the head and smashed his head on her knee busting his nose and rendering him consensus.

She then set her sites on the next guy who was a still to close for the rifle but to far for her melee range and not wanting o waste momentum or time she pressed a button on the knife turning it into a handgun and fired two shots at the man, one in the shoulder and the other in the family jewels doping him.

The last guy who just saw what had happened to his friends diced that the pay wasn't worth it and started to run away. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled and with a sudden burst of speed and dropped kicked the goon and with enough force to crash throe the window of the shop and planting the poor guy into the pavement.

The White Suit then walked up to the window and put out his cigar while the girl pulled her rifle out and pointed it at him.

"You all were worth every penny." He sighed and pointed his cane at the girl which was like most thing on Remnant a gun. And fired at the girl's feet causing a large dust cloud which distracted her long enough for White Suit to escape to the rooftops.

"Ah damn it." The girl said watching Bowler Hat going up to said roofs. "Hey, old man I'm going after them okay!" She said and used the recoil of the rifle to get to the roofs quickly.

Upon reaching the roof she saw that White Suit had hoped onto a Bullhead and she took aim at him and fired. The shot was rung loudly and sent a bullet throw the man's shoulder

"AHHH!" The man yelled in agony but he still was standing and turned around to see Red loading another bullet into the riffle. "Hay I've been shot get up here and deal with this bitch!" He yelled and made his way to the pilot's seat as a woman hidden in shadows with golden eyes stepped out and began to charge what looked like a fireball in her hand and throw it at the girl engulfed the girl in flames... Or so shadow woman thought as there was a wall of concrete and asphalt held together with a strange purple energy and as it reformed into a spear the woman saw the girl and a blond haired woman with glasses were safe behind the formed mentioned wall.

Shadow Woman's face was still hidden her eyes showed anger and annoyance as she turned to White Suit. "Theirs a Huntresses hear! Get us out of hearing Roman!" she demanded

"Don't have to tell me twice!" He yelled back

The Blond Huntresses heard this and throw the spear at the Bullhead, But it was utterly pointless as Shadow Woman pulled up a fire shield and turned the spear and turned it into slag as there Bullhead began to make its way out of range for the Huntresses to form and fire another one of those spears the girl was taking aim not at the Shadow Woman but at the tank of the Bullhead and fired. And the tank was hit but not dead on as the Bullhead got away.

"I know I should of loaded fire rounds." The girl said putting her rifle on her back and was about to leave but seemed to forget that the Huntresses was still there and stopped her. Looking down at her with sharp and disciplinary eyes. "Oh, I'm in trouble."

_)

"Destruction of public property, owning Hunter Grade gear without a permit, vigilantism!" The Huntresses listed off as she took the girl to the local police station and put her in an interrogation room.

"Hay they started it!" She yelled back at the Huntresses a bit pissed that her baby's where taken from her.

The Huntresses didn't seem to like the tone the girl had and slammed a riding crop on the table near her hand. "You know what I would do to you. I would send you home..." She paused for a seconded "With a pat on the back.." This time the girl knew that something was going to happen and braced her self. "And a slap on the wrist!" The Huntresses yelled slamming the Crop down again but the girl moved her hands away just in time to avoid being hit.

After a moment of silence, the woman removed her Crop and took a breath. "But it is not up to me." She said as a man with gray hair walked into the room with a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee and placed the baked goods on the table in front of her and pulled out his scroll and looked at her.

"Ruby Canaan..." He said with a long pause and sat down in front of her not taking his eyes off hers. "You have silver eyes."

"Yay and what about them?" She asked taking one of the cookies off the plate as he put the scroll down beside the food showing footage of her fight with the goons.

"Nothing about it it's just a strange color for eyes." He replied taking a sip of his coffee. "Thoe what I'm really interested in how an adorable girl like you can fight as brutal and efficient as that. Because in all my years I've only have seen one other man fight like that, an old graying crow."

Ruby had finished he cookie (and as well as half the plate mind you). "If you're referring to my dad then yeah." She replied taking another one of the baked goods.

"Why would he teach you such a brutal fighting style and it seemed that you had shot the Bullhead's dust tank. It almost seems that you wouldn't have hesitated to kill them." He brought.

"Well when I was younger and after being told stories of my dad and mom helped so many people I asked if they could teach me to do the same thing and after being told the dangers I still wanted to do it and with dad not liking combat schools, not really sure why and you should have heard him when I said I wanted to go to Beacon in two years, thagute me himself with my mom teaching me how to handle a riffle because he admits that she is a better shot than him with that stuff so I guess you can say that dad's mortally rubbed off on me because he did bring up a lot of questions and asked me how I would deal with them." She quickly explained after finishing the last of the baked goods.

"So you would have killed those two?" He asked but it seemed that he knew the answer

"If I had to and when that Shadow Woman came out I had a gut feeling that she was a really bad guy so yeah I would." She said a little shaky.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two before the man broke it with a question.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Your Ozpin current Headmaster of Beacon." She answered

"Would you like to go to my school?" He asked.

"I would." She answered and the man pulled a sheet of paper from his coat.

"The Bullhead leaves in two days I hope to see you their Miss Canaan," Ozpin said putting the sheet down on the table and got up. "You're free to go and free to get your weapons back your going to need them." And he left with the Huntresses in tow leaving Ruby alone.

After a moment passed to confirm that the two where gone she took out her scroll and dialed home. "Hey, mom can you come pick me up from the police station because you're never going to believe what just happened."

==)

 **A.N: I have not forgotten I have been busy. This is not dead and I hope it will not be.**

 **Anyway, this went throe 2 rewrites before I was happy with it and I hope it shows. Also if your worried that I am skipping over Crow's Adventures your wrong because I want to try to tell the story in this way with the first half showing Crow's adventures and raising of Ruby and the second half focusing on a heavily A.U RWBY story. But If you don't like this style please call me out and say "Hay I don't like the jumps in perspective" and I'll just do it the old way of going throe Crow's Plot then to the RWBY Plot**

 **Also If you sense that the narrower is not as serious in the Ruby half that was intentional as for when I was conceiving this in my mind I like the idea that the narrator changes with the main charter**

 **So a more somber male narrator for Crow like the one from Bastion (Thank you dekuton for pointing me that way because it fits better than the Ulysses voice I originally had in my head.)**

 **And a happier and laid back one that can get serious female one for Ruby.**

 **Anyway as always constructive criticism is wanted.**

 **Next chapter: A New Home**

 **P.S: I may chance Team RWBY's outfits as well as the others, Infamous Man style to get better a description so say yay or nay on that**


	3. Ch 3: A New Home

Waiting outside by the station Ruby was thinking up some arguments to go to Beacon while playing on her scroll when she heard a familiar engine in the distant. She closed her scroll as a black muscle car rolled up to the side of the road and an all to familiar figure got out and as soon as Ruby saw the look on her face she knew she was in trouble.

"You know when I herded you got taken to the police station I was... disappointed," Ash said walking up to her daughter. 15 years later and the Rifflewoman's eyes were still as sharp as ever even if she now looked like a woman in her mid 40's with her once bright red hair now having a strip of gray in it and the tuft of her ears now compactly white.

Ruby was looking down at the ground trying not to look at her mother eye. "But they started it," she said quietly.

Ash just sighed and realized that she may have jumped the gun.

_)  
(20 Minutes Ago)

Ash had just got home from a local job and was about to go fix some dinner for her and Ruby when she noticed that her daughter's boots were not near the door.

"Strange Ruby should have been home by now." Ash pondered as she heard the phone and went to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey mom," Ash breathed a sigh of relief that her little cub was the one who called. But she didn't like what she heard next. "Can you come and pick me up from the police station." Was all Ash heard before she hung up in anger and headed out to the station?

"Ok, get in the car and you can tell me what happened." She said as her daughter walked to the door. "And sorry for going Mom Mode on you."

Ruby chuckled at that. "Its ok dad would have gone 'Dad Mode'" she said as she entered the passenger's side

"And that's much worse," Ash replied and the two drove home with Ruby telling Ash of the fight she had with Torchwick and of Ozpin offer.

"Ruby you know how your dad feels about Combat Schools." Ash reminded the Red Sniper.

"I know that he believes that they are training child soldiers that's why he trained me himself. But I still want to go because they are just something that they can teach me that you guys cant." She said before noticing the hurt look in her mom's eye. "No offense."

After a moment of silence, Ash spoke up. "None taken. I know better then anyone that we can't teach, you everything there is to know about being a Huntress and I will support you and even if Crow refuses to let you go I'll still take you there and beat his ass if he tries and stops me." She said with a smirk.

To Ruby her mothers support helped but if her dad refused that would most likely sink her hopes of going to Beacon because she is not afraid to admit that she had always been a bit of a daddy's girl ever since she was little and he showed her how to shoot his handgun. And add the fact that besides sniping he taught her everything she knew about survival, fighting, and most important weapon care.

"Thanks, mom." Ruby smiled while trying to think of a way to convenes her dad.

The Canaan home was an apartment complex that was owned by a Fannus that rarely let humans rent from her but for 15 years she warmed up to Crow and his adopted daughter that when he and Ash got married she gave them a few months rent. As the mother-daughter duo made their way upstairs to apartment 216 they noticed that the door was already unlocked.

As the two opened the door they saw the old waster sitting on the couch loading ammo into a clip with the Light In Shining Darkness with its clip out on the table. Dispirit raising a kid and the hazards of his job Crow had aged pretty well into his twilight years, his graying hair was now as silver as his daughter's eyes and his beard was better-kept thanks to Remnants hygienics, his steel eyes where a soften a bit but still held the same wary look. And his tan skin had a few wrinkles.

"Ruby, Ash, your home late," Crow said putting his clip down on the table.

"Oh that. The reason why is that our little gem was finishing up when a cupel of assholes showed up and tried to rob the old Smith of his dust." Ash said.

"Yup, I kicked there butts!" Ruby said proudly.

"Good job Rubies." Crow said with pride and a smile "So who were the slime balls?"

"Roman Torchwick and some of Junior's goons if you can believe it," Ruby answered with a cocky smile.

"Must be trying to take over the Bayles turf now that I've taken care of those assholes," Crow said going back to his ammo.

"I also had a run in with a Huntress and she took me to the police station," Ruby said moving to a chair that was close to her father.

"Really," He replied loading the last bullet into the clip. "And what happened at the station?"

"Well, I met Ozpin..." Before she could finish her dad reached for his gun with anger in his eyes.

"And what did that manipulative irrumator praetor want with you?!" Crow then loaded the gun with the fresh clip.

"Crow put the gun down and listen!" Ash yelled at her husband and he complied.

A bit freaked out by Crow's outburst Ruby proceeded with cation just in case her dad decided to run out and shoot the Beacon Headmaster. "Well he commented on my fight against the thugs and then he asked if I wanted to go to Beacon."

There was an awkward silence that lingered in the room as Crow looked at his daughter with a look of deep thought. The silence then was broken by Ruby.

"Look dad I know you don't like Ozpin or Hunter Schools but this is something I really want to go and learn all I can so I can be like you and mom and..."

"You can go," Crow said in a quiet tone.

This shocked both Ruby and Ash who were expecting a fight from the Courier.

"Wait? What?" Was all Ruby could say.

"You're my daughter and your growing up. I know I can't make all the dissensions in your life and when I was your age I was already wandering the world so you can go despite all of my hate for Oz and Hunter Schools. This is something you want to do and I would be a bad parent if I told you to not fallow your dreams." Crow answered.

Ruby's shock turned to joy and she quickly got up and ran over to hug the old Courier.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said before breaking off the hug. "I got to go and pack and get everything ready! I promise I'll make you proud!" And she then ran to her room.

As Crow turned back to the table he noticed that his wife with two beers and tossed one to him before she sat beside him.

"Your getting soft Black Bird," Ash said taking a drink.

"Like you could refuse her that Fox Eyes," Crow replied opening his beer and taking a drink

"She's growing up so fast." The Sniper said.

"Yup. She has your fire. And she stubborn like me." Crow replied taking another drink

"Seems almost like yesterday I took you both in and threatening you for rent." Ash mused also taking a drink. "Man thing were so simple back then. You a down on his luck drifter with a kid who was not his and me the huntress who took you in after losing a friend."

"You call that simple. I wasn't even used to the idea of a home much less a family. All I could focus on was finding that baby girls home and finding a way to adapt to my new environment." Crow mused.

==)  
(15 Years Early)

A home a place to come back to after a hard day of work, where at least there was a mat to lay your head. But for a drifter like Crow, it was a foreign concept altogether, for he had not had a home since he was five when they came. Making his way up the stairs to Ash's apartment he was being careful to not disturb the sleeping Ruby he was carrying.

"We're almost there." Ash had said with her gear and rifle slung over her back like the way the NCR soldiers did on long marches.

"Yah the sooner I get to sit down and take stock the better," Crow replied as the walked until they stooped at a door with the number 216 while Ash pulled out a key and unlocked the wooden door.

Walking into the room Crow noticed two things right off the bat. One was that the room looked as if a nuke had just gone off and considering his home that was saying something, two the room had a cabinet in it that displayed a set of weapons as well as a few trophies and medals.

Ash then proceeded to toss her pack to the ground taking not to throw the rifle as well. "Make your self at home seeing as you'll be helping me pay rent later." She said with a bit of humor in her tone as he leaned the gun on the wall and walked into what Crow assumed to be a kitchen.

The Courier then made his way over to the couch and did his best to clean the seat without waking the babe. Once finished he laded the baby on the clean portion of the cushion and just sat down next to her taking off his duster reviling bandoleer with two handguns in the holsters and a Knife strapped to his thigh. He then proceeded to put his guns and other supplies on the table to see what he was working with when Ash came back holding two bottles and held it out towards the Courier.

"Beer?" She asked as Crow took the drink.

"More of a scotch guy but I'm not picky." He replied as she walked over to another mess and tossed some crap off to show a chair right in front of the table.

The two then popped open there drinks and took a small toast before drinking the brown liquid.

"Pretty good," Crow said putting the beer on the table as Ash sat down in the chair.

"Really this is the cheap stuff," Ash replied before turning to the Wastelander. "Ok first things first, I have an extra room right now but no bed so you're going to have to sleep on the couch or chair with the kid till you find her dad or you get a crib. Second, we don't have any food for her and I barely have enough for the two of us right know seeing as I wasn't expecting a guess. And finally, It is your job to clean up after her. I'll look after her while your job searching but anytime other than that she's all yours."

Crow just sighed and took a drink from his beer. "Fine, I accept the conditions.

But I'm going to need some money for her necessity."

"I'll get that stuff tomorrow. For now, I'm heading to bed. See ya in the morning Crow." Ash answered taking her beer with her to her room leaving the wastelander and the young Rose alone.

"Well Rubes," Crow said before downing the rest of the beer and tossing it into a pile of junk. "Looks like I'm in quite the mess right now." The wastelander then looked at the sleeping baby and smile. "Well, I guess it could be worse." Crow was then woke up five times that night to tend to the baby and so was his fox Faunus "roommate" each time

==)  
The Next Morning

After a long sleepless night, nothing new to Crow but something new to Ash, the two meet in the living room with Ash holding the babe and near the door.

"Ok, I'm going to the store to get what we need for the little malfunctioning alarm clock." She said with a yawn.

Crow couldn't help but chuckle at the Sniper as he could notice the bags under her eyes. "Not use to late night wake ups."

She just pointed at him and if looks could kill Crow would have died on the spot. "Not a fucking word." She then left.

"She could not survive in the Mojave if the loss of just a little sleep agitates her." Crow then did an equipment check and after everything was accounted for he was standing in front of the door. "Well let's see what kinda work and trouble I can find," he said as he walked out the door.

==)

Omake 1: Crow learns about Faunus

(3 Weeks Later)

In Crow's many travels he had met many types of people and different kinds. But in his many travels, he had never encountered people with animal fetchers. At first, he thought that Ash's ears where fake and just a prop like something off an old pre-war costume but as he got used to the world he noted that quite a few people had them and apparently they were a few more than just ears. Now Crow is a man of charm, grace, and intellect came up with a plan... he was going to touch Ash's ear to see if it was real... fucking genius.

"Damn kid you were hungry," Ash said putting a bottle on the counter and putting the now sleeping Ruby in a crib.

After leaning back up she felt her whole body go stiff as a bored as she felt that someone was rubbing her fox ears.

"Huh, they are real." The familiar voice of Crow said still rubbing the ear. Ash then in a fit of anger and embarrassment quickly turned around and punched the Courier in the gut and dropping him. She then dragged the in pain Waster out of Ruby's ear shot to yell at him

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ash yelled picking him up by his shirt collar.

"I wanted to see if your ears were real," Crow answered swearing that he lost some of his hearing.

"OF COURSE THERE REAL I'M A FAUNUS!" She keeps yelling

"THE FUCKS A FAUNUS?!" Crow yelled back and shocked his enraged roommate and she dropped him.

"You don't know what a Faunus is?" She questioned.

Crow then dusted himself off. "It is now on the list of many things I don't know about now."

Ash could not believe it until she heard the genuine confusion in his voice. Ash then sighed and said. "Look where basically humans with animal traits and night vision."

"Really, its that simple?" Crow asked.

"Not everything has to be complicated Crow," Ash said before getting a sad look in her eyes. "Some humans hate and despise us because of this and were treated as second-class citizens."

"That's bullshit," Crow said and Ash turned to the Courier in shock. "Just because someone is different from you doesn't mean your better or worse than them it just means you different."

Ash then looked at him with a smile. "You do know that there was a better way to get this info without getting hurt right?"

"Yah but I had to make sure and touch hasn't failed me yet," Crow replied before scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about torching your ears and if it makes you feel any better they were soft."

Ash was about to accept his apology until she heard the last bit and blushed. "You asshole of course there soft I take care of myself, unlike some people."

"And whats that supposed to mean?!"

The argument lasted for a while until Ruby's cries got there attention.

==)

A.N: After many months the 3rd chapter is finally done yay.

Ok for starters I'm sorry for the wait a length of the chapters to me its a bit short, but hay it's done. Also, the next chapter will have some action in it and the next few ones will focus on Crow in the past and then I will get to Ruby at Beacon.

Also did you like the Omake I hope yah did because I may use them to fill in the holes on how Crow knows somethings and also him adapting to the more lighthearted side of Remnant

Anyway as always constructive criticism is wanted

Next Chapter: New World, Old Problems

PS: Irrumator Praetor means Fucker in Latin according to google


	4. Update and Reasons

Hay guys gals and fellow renegades. I know that it has been awhile but I felt like I needed to post this.

First off Rose of a Courier is not dead just to get that out of the way. The reason why the update has been slow is that I lost my job and been trying to find a new one and where I live unless you know someone or get lucky you don't have one. I've also been working on my own book and it's a modern fantasy one.

But I have good news as well the next chapter is halfway finished and I will try and get it posted this month or sometime next. So thank you for being patient and barring with me.

The Renegade Saint


	5. New World, Old Problems

==)

Walking the streets of Vale was almost like walking the streets of San Francisco to Crow. There an order and a sort of cleanness in the air, but to Crow, he knew that there was a darker side there was always a darker side.

"HELP!" And just like that Crow heard a familiar world that most just ignored and here was no different.

Crow just sighed while everyone else just ignored the cry he walked over to the source of the cry and saw 3 figures. Two men one woman, she was struggling but she was just outnumbered and outmuscled.

"Shut up you bitch!" One of the goons yelled

"Yeah, just let us do what we want and...*Bang*" The other goon was then cut off because there was a hole where his eye was.

"What the!" The scum was then punched in the jaw disorienting him before he was grabbed by around his neck and all he saw was a flash of steel that stabbed him in between the ribs and right into his heart.

"Damn." The woman then saw her saver drop the dead man's body and flicked the blood off his knife and put it right back into the sheath. "No matter where you go a couple of bastards trying to ruin someone's day." He then turned and was about to walk away when.

"Wait!" The woman yelled catching the man's attention and turned around as she walked up to him.

"What?" He asked with a bored look on his face which did shock the girl seeing as he just killed two men.

"I..I.." She stuttered before regaining her composer. "Thank you for helping me I don't know what those creeps would have done to me if you hadn't shown up."

Crow then began to walk away "Don't mention it and you best get out of here before the law comes to investigate that gunshot."

==)

After looking for work and coming up with nothing Crow made his way back to the apartment until he felt something press against his back.

"Don't move." The owner of the object said. "Put your hands where I can see them."

Crow complied putting his hands up in a way to not draw attention. "Damn must have been in my own world to let a fatuus to sneak up on me." annoyance in his tone.

"Shut up and walk till I say to move." The owner demanded to press what Crow now knew was a gun. They walked for a few minutes until the Courier was lead to an alley where there were three men with armed with pipes and broads. The gun was then removed from his back and Crow could finally see the man that had a gun to his back. Unlike the ones in the alley he wore a black suit and his gun had a personal engraving with the Roman numeral XXV and a laughing skull.

The Man in the Suite then spoke. "What gives you the right to off my boys." In a tone, Crow heard all too often on the Strip.

"They were trying to rape a girl I killed them and that's all." He answered in the same annoyed tone.

"Well look what we have here." The man said walking closer to Crow putting the gun up to his head. "A hero!" And the men he had with him chuckled at that and caused Crow to grin.

"I'm no hero," Crow said and then moved to the side with speed that the thugs were not expecting and garbed on to the pistol and disarmed the suited man and brought him into a position to use him as a human shield and pulled the trigger of the engraved gun three times and three bullets entered three skulls killing them instantly. "Just the guy who delivers the mail."

Crow then pushed the man up against a wall and pointed the gun at him. "All right you two-bit gangster lets play a little game I like to call Questions and Answers, rules are simple you tell me what I want to know and minimal harm will come to you, you liar or don't tell me anything well... I'll start with the fingers." He said with what the Wastelanders called "Terrifying Presence" on and properly scaring the man.

"Ok, I get it!" The man yelled.

"Good, now first things first, are they any more of you that I should know about?" The Blackbird asked putting the pistol closer to the Suited Man's neck.

The man just laughed at this but answered. "I'm with the Bayles man and if you think you can get away with this your wrong I might be low on the pecking order but you will never beat me!" He yelled at the Courier trying to intimidate him and failing.

"Cute, now who are the Bayles?" Crow asked.

"Well your not from Vale that's for sure." Crow then pressed the gun right on to the man's throat.

"You could say I'm new in town but that doesn't answer my question does it?" Crow replied.

"No, no it doesn't." He replied. "The Bayles run this town they got there fingers in just about everything that isn't Hunter."

"One more thing. Who the hell is this I you were talking about?" Crow asked,

"You have had to of noticed the XXV on my piece. You see that's just my seat amongst them and if you think where all pushovers we're not I'm XXV of XXV and once I give them my report you and everyone you care about is de.." A shot then cut off the XXV as a bullet went throe his skull killing him.

"Even here its like I never left The Strip," Crow said dropping the body. "Well let's hope I can sell this gun for some cash looks expensive."

==)

After selling the pistol at a pawn shop and walking away with a bit of money Crow made his way to Ash's apartment until he was stopped by a woman with a set of horns on her head before he could make it up the stairs.

"What are you doing here? I never have seen you around here human.?" She demanded.

"Look," Crow began getting his silver tongue reedy. "I'm Crow and Ash, who lives here is offering me a place to stay until I get back on my feet."

"I don't care I don't like your kind and Ash never informed me about..." She was about to continue until.

"Gaia lay off him." The voice of Ash said causing the two to look at her holding Ruby and a few bags.

Gaia, then looked at Crow and asked. "That kid with you?"

Crow nodded and she let out a sigh. "Fine, you can stay for now." And began to walk away.

"Ok, who was that and whats her problem?" Crow asked as Ash shoved the bags into the Courier's hands.

"She the Landlady and long story short your kind rub her the wrong way," Ash answered walking up the stairs with Crow following behind her.

After heading into the apartment and putting away the groceries Ash handed Crow the baby. "So did you find anything?"

"No, but," Crow then pulled out the money he earned from the gun. "Made some money."

Ash then looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "How?" She asked.

"Shot and killed 'XXV' of the Bayles and sold his gun at a pawn shop," Crow replied not noticing that Ash was looking at him wide-eyed

She then walked over to Crow and looked him dead in the eye with anger in her eyes. "You did what?!"

"I..." Before he could finish Ruby started to cry. "Guess she hungry."

"Fine, I tell you how much of an idiot you are as we feed the kid," Ash said as the two went to the kitchen to fix the babe food. She then began to explain of the crime family that controls the streets of Vale and why Hunters and the Cops could not put them away and the target that he may have put a target on his back.

"So what am I supposed scared of a bunch thugs?" Crow asked catching the Huntress Sniper off guard.

"Didn't you just hear me you idjit!" She yelled at the Courier.

Crow sighed. "I did and I don't think I should be scared. I mean what separates them from other gangs, do they have guns, money, drugs, an 'organized' structure, and other stupid crap that anyone can get if they're determined enough."

Ash just pinched the bridge of her nose and looked back up to him and the baby he was feeding and sighed. "Fine go get yourself killed for all I care. But try and remember the kid that is in your arms before you go taking on a mob," and then walked out of the kitchen leaving the Courier with Ruby who had just finished the bottle and gave him a smile.

"I guess she's right Ruby. Your my current job and I made a promise and I intend to keep it." He said with a smile.

==)  
Omake 2: A Story For Ruby. Part 1

(3 Years after Crow found Ruby)

"Okay Rubies it time to go to bed," Crow said tucking in the 3-year-old who looked up at him with her Silver eyes.

"But I'm not tired dad." She replayed trying to look cute.

Crow sighed as he knew what she was trying to do. "What do I need to do for you to go to bed?"

"I want a story!" She insistently replied causing Crow to smile.

"Okay, then kid but I pick the story, deal?"

"Deal!"

==)

 _A long time ago there was a flock of eagles who served as peacekeepers amongst the many groups of there home. Then one day the leaders of the flock had a chick but instead of a proud eagle, it was a small black bird. As the other chicks grow to be great warriors who would one day make their parents proud the leaders saw that the blackbird was not as strong or as fast. But they did not notice that the blackbird was growing stronger in his own way sharping a silver tongue, learning the land and its bounty, and using the shadows to hide._

 _One day a bull came to the flock and demanded that they join him or die. And being the proud peacekeepers of the land they refused. What followed was a brutal war where the flock's warriors fell like many before them. On the day of the last battle, the bull and his forces stormed there home and began to take the chicks for his army even the young blackbird but not before his mother told him these words. "Never bow before tyrants."_

* * *

 **A.N: Sorry for the long wait to give what I condenser to be a lackluster chapter. But I am going to say that this takes place years after New Vegas. Aside from that, I don't have much to say because of the last update said everything I really wanted to say. But I am looking for a beta-reader for the next chapter because I believe that I need one now. So if your interested P.M me.**

 **As always constructive criticism is wanted**

 **Next Chapter: Beacon of Hope**

 **Fatuus means fool in Latin.**


End file.
